I Believe
by GrayFox474
Summary: A Holiday One-shot songfic to I Believe by Diamond Rio. This is dedicated to anyone who has ever lost someone and is missing them especially noe during the holiday season. Merry Christmas and may God bless you.


Rinoa stood at her dorm window, it was 4:00 Christmas morning. She was watching the snow fall down and she felt a soft caress on her neck, she thought it was Squall, she turned around, Squall was still in bed and no one was there.  
  
He was back, haunting her memories, it had been one year, since his death. This would be the first Christmas without him, it just wouldn't be the same. His joy, his effervescence, even his noise would be missed, he just brought life to their group.  
  
However, when she felt his caress like this, it was like he'd never died, he was still here, like she'd never shed any tears for him or brought flowers to his grave.  
  
* * * Every now and then Soft as breath upon my skin I feel you come back again And it's like you haven't been Gone a moment from my side Like the tears were never cried Like the hands of time were holding you and me * * *  
  
Rinoa was hugging her friends, they'd been thinking about him too, and they couldn't help but cry. It wasn't the same, it truly felt like something was missing, like he was missing. As the group headed towards the cafeteria for Christmas breakfast, she felt his arms wrapped around her, embracing her, protecting her.  
  
* * * And with all my heart I'm sure We're closer than we ever were I don't have to hear or see I've got all the proof I need There are more than angels watching over me I Believe, Oh, I Believe * * *  
  
Breakfast went smoothly and the gang headed towards the ballroom their traditional gift-opening place. It was a year ago that he professed his love for Rinoa. In this very spot, he told her he couldn't hide it any longer, he loved her and always had and will love her. She didn't believe him at first, she thought he was joking, which he was known to do. She made the mistake of laughing in his face. She saw his heart sink and then shatter into a million pieces, she had crushed him and she wanted so bad to make it right. She never got the chance. Within a week, he had died, he had been killed on a SeeD mission to Timber, he had to protect Timber and he did the only way he knew how, with his life. He succeeded in protecting Timber at the cost of his life. It took his death for her to realize that she had loved her, more than she would ever know.  
  
* * * Now when you die your life goes on It doesn't end here when you're gone Every soul that's filled with light It never ends if I'm right Our love can even reach across eternity I Believe, Oh, I Believe * * *  
  
"I miss him so much." Quistis lamented.  
  
"Don't worry, he's not gone." Rinoa said seriously.  
  
"Don't act crazy Rinoa, Zell's dead." Squall whispered in her ear.  
  
Rinoa shook her head. "I don't believe it." Rinoa jumped up and ran out, her destination was the Balamb docks.  
  
* * * Forever you're a part of me Forever in the heart of me I will hold you even longer if I can Oh the people who don't see the most See that I believe in ghosts And if that makes me crazy Than I am * * *  
  
Rinoa couldn't help but weep as she made her way to the railing and she leaned on it crying, her tears fell into the water. The wind whipped up and swirled around her tousling her hair. It was Zell.  
  
* * * There are more than angels watching over me I Believe, Oh, I Believe * * *  
  
Rinoa felt Zell's body next to hers, she could feel his warmth and even reached out and touched his face. She gently kissed his lips and she felt him return the kiss. He let her go softly and she turned around and walked over to Squall, who was standing there waiting. She grabbed his hand and they walked back to Balamb garden. Yet, the wind continued to blow on the docks where Rinoa had previously stood and Zell appeared there. He gently touched his lips where Rinoa had kissed them and a tear rolled down his cheek and as soon as he appeared he was gone left only in the memories of his friends. Yet the wind still blew in that spot howling a tune of remorse.  
  
* * * Every now and then Soft as breath upon my skin I feel you come back again. And. I Believe * * * 


End file.
